brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathieu Blangy
Mathieu Blangy is a French brickfilmer. He is known for films that have placed highly in Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long contests including Behind the Door and Action!. Filmography |- | 2012 || Bande Annonce Batman Harley's ChronicleMathieu Blangy's Brick à Brack profile || |- | 2012 || Petit test pour le forum Super Heroes Encyclopedia || |- | 2012 || Batman Harley's Chronicles || |- | 2012 || Super Heroes Encyclopedia LOGO || |- | 2012 || How to make a Halloween || |- | 2012 || In The LEGO City Épisode 1 : La Mine || |- | 2012 || ExplosionYouTube playlist of films || CABBAB #22: "Explosion (sans effets spéciaux)" entry |- | 2012 || Batman The Dark Knight Rises : Batman VS Bane ! || Co-production with "Bastien Brick Studio" |- | 2013 || Tomber dans les escaliers || CABBAB #26: "Tomber dans les escaliers" entry |- | 2013 || Un petit message de MBstudio || |- | 2013 || Le Croissant || Co-production with "CLB" |- | 2013 || LEGO Star Wars || CABBAB #28: "Se faire renverser" entry |- | 2013 || Papy Grenier LEGO || |- | 2013 || Trancher une brique || CABBAB #34: "Trancher des briques" entry |- | 2013 || S'envoler || CABBAB #36: "S'envoler" entry |- | 2013 || Blagues à gogo ! Épisode 1 || |- | 2013 || Tirs d'armes sans effets spéciaux || CABBAB #37: "Tir d'armes à feu sans effets spéciaux" entry |- | 2013 || Apollo LEGO || CABBAB #38: "Être en apesanteur" entry |- | 2013 || Le Croissant 2 - La tartelette à la fraise ! || |- | 2013 || Faire un château de sable || CABBAB #40: "Faire un château de sable" winner |- | 2013 || Playing music with Iron Man || CABBAB #42: "Jouer d'un instrument" entry |- | 2013 || Le Sujet n°1 || |- | 2013 || The Seasons Portal || 8*8*8 5ème édition entry |- | 2013 || Live the American Dream || Co-production with "THEBADRy" |- | 2013 || Wenn ich... || |- | 2013 || Faire du Punching-Ball || CABBAB #48: "Faire du punching-ball" entry |- | 2013 || Mission Vers Enguora Partie 1 || Les Brickstars 2013 Most Promising Brickfilmer winner and Best Brickfilm third place choice |- | 2014 || Faire une Galipette Avant || CABBAB #53: "Faire une galipette" entry |- | 2014 || Upside Down With Romeo And Juliet || |- | 2014 || Noob LEGO - Épisode 1 - CREATION DU PERSONNAGE || |- | 2014 || LEGO Assassin's Creed [TEST] || |- | 2014 || LEGO Assassin's Creed [TEST 2 - Incrustation] || |- | 2014 || LEGO Assassin's Creed [TEST 3 - Combat + Ambiance] || |- | 2014 || Série de petit Test ! || |- | 2014 || Le Mini-Golf || |- | 2014 || Faire du saut à la perche || CABBAB #55: "Faire du saut à la perche" entry |- | 2014 || Va y Danse Panda || |- | 2014 || Faire Brickfilmer une Minifig' || CABBAB #57: "Faire Brickfilmer une Minifig" winner |- | 2014 || Soulever un Objet Lourd || CABBAB #59: "Déplacer un objet lourd" entry |- | 2014 || Under The Ice || 8*8*8 6ème édition third place winner |- | 2014 || Sauter au dessus d'une barrière || CABBAB #60: "Sauter par dessus une barrière" entry |- | 2014 || Es ist nicht immer leicht - MBstudio || |- | 2014 || Marcher Sur Une Pelle || CABBAB #61: "Marcher sur une pelle" entry |- | 2014 || Patate. || |- | 2014 || Mission Vers Enguora - Partie 2 - HOPE || Les Brickstars 2014 entry |- | 2015 || Mass Murder Cataclysm || Co-production with "Brick-Movie" |- | 2015 || Je suis Charlie || |- | 2015 || Se Transformer || CABBAB #64: "Se transformer" entry |- | 2015 || Peperonni || |- | 2015 || Full Plastic Jacket || CABBAB #65: "Brûler quelque chose" entry |- | 2015 || Melted Minds - Présentation || Co-production with Vincent Benia |- | 2015 || BreadHard || "Chainsaw" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2015 || Hairdressing Salon || CABBAB #66: "Se faire couper les cheveux" entry |- | 2015 || Guernica || |- | 2015 || Jane Doe || Inventez la suite... Troisième Édition second place winner |- | 2015 || Combat Épique || CABBAB #71: "Bande-Son - Bruitages de Combats" entry |- | 2015 || Behind the Door || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2015 second place winner |- | 2015 || Mise en Scène - DUEL || CABBAB #76: "Mise en Scène - DUEL" entry |- | 2015 || L'Omelette || CABBAB #77: "Casser un œuf" entry |- | 2015 || Scrambled Eggs || Adaption of L'Omelette |- | 2016 || Ricochets || |- | 2016 || L'histoire du Cinéma Hollywoodien de 1930 à 1960 || |- | 2016 || Action! || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2016 third place winner |- | 2016 || Lancer de Javelot || CABBAB #83: "Lancer de javelot" entry |- | 2017 || Who Am I ? || |- | 2017 || Au-delà du brickfilm || Community project coordinated by Bruno Lefèvre |- | 2017 || LIFE || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 entry |- | 2017 || Bring Me A Dream || Updated version of LIFE |- | 2017 || Thor And The False God || Co-production with "Prof Marvel" ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Contest entry |- | 2017 || This is a (r)Evolution! || |- | 2017 || Merry Christmas || CABBAB #94: "Décorer un Sapin de Noël" entry and Bester-Weihnachts-Brickfilm-Contest entry |- | 2018 || Brick à Brack 8*8*8 || |- | 2018 || Discovery || 8*8*8 Eighth Edition entry |- |} Features in the media In 2014,[https://fr-fr.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10152707224569790&id=146823244789 Les Brickfilms (France 3) Facebook post by Maxime Marion] Mathieu Blangy was featured in a news segment about brickfilming on the television channel France 3, along with fellow French brickfilmers Bruno Lefèvre and Maxime Marion. References Category:French brickfilmers